


Warm Bed

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Yaoi [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: This has no summary yet so just enjoy the short fanfic and the short chapters :)





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and the first sun lights shines through the window, waking up Madara as he slowly opens his eyes .

He glared at the sun and turned around, closing his eyes once more .

' Wakey Wakey Mada-chan ! ' Said a voice near his ear, Madara slapped the face as he shot up .' Madara that hurts ! ' Whined the hogake as he almost cried .' I am telling Tobirama ! ' 

' You do that .' Madara said like that fureball can hurt me .

Hashirama looked on as Madara layd back down and continued his sleep .' Come on it's a beautiful day outside .' 

' No it's too early ! ' Madara whines back holding on to the blankets .' Madara ! '

Hashirama screamed as Madara pulled him back in bed . ' H-hey ! ' Hashirama blushed as Madara pressed his face against Hashirama's chest .' Warm ... ' He whispered .

Hashirama blushed more as he smiled, he let Madara continue enjoying the closeness of them both .

He is like a kitten ..

' I am not a kitten .' Madara said as he peeked with one eye at his lover .' You can ...'

' No Hashibaka I know what you think, because you are an idiot .'

' That was mean ! '

' Don't care ...' Hashirama noticed Madara was gone, sleeping in the warm blankets .

Hashirama decided he will lay down too, because he can't enjoy a moment like this everyday .

_Guess I have too deal with Tobirama later ._


	2. Chapter 2

' I hate the cold .' Hashirama looked from his work clothes to his lover, who could not take off his work clothes fast enough .' Carefull or else ...' Madara fell flat on his face, causing a nosebleed as he looked annoyed at Hashirama .

' Let me .' Hashirama put his shirt away and kneels down to heal Madara's nose .' I hate the cold .' Madara says again as he just ripped his shirt off .

Hashirama let himself drool a bit and then scolled Madara .' That was your last shirt Madara ! '

' Don't care .'

' Tomorrow you will .'

' You can't make me go .'

' Please .. ' Madara did not dare to look at Hashirama's puppy eyes .' Tobirama will be mad at me .'

' Don't ....' Hashirama got a hold of Madara forcing him to look at him .' Fine .'

' I love you ! ' As he kissed Madara's cheeks over and over, till the red faced Uchiha could push him away .

' You idiot .' He mutters as he put on his night clothes and jumped between the blankets and almost screamed ... Mind you a manly scream .' What's wrong ! ' 

Hashirama ran to Madara and laughed as Madara was shaking from the cold .' I-It's ... S-so cold ...'

' Come on let me .' As Hashirama was ready to go to bed, Madara pushed the blankets off so he can lay next to him .' Wow that's cold .' He laughed at the angry Uchiha .' I hate winters ...' Now he was whimpering .

Hashirama loves this side of Madara, a side nobody ( except family ) can see only he can . He knows how much Madara hates the cold, so he takes advences to enjoy the hugs

Madara wants to get warm .

As they lay bed Madara still shaking here and now, the quiet dark night slowly put them to sleep .' I love you .' Hashirama whispers quick before he was gone .

He could have sworn he heard Madara saying .' I love you too idiot .' How sweet .


	3. Chapter 3

' Stupid Senju ...' Madara groaned .' This is your fault ...' He coughed bad .

' Don't talk sweetie .' Hashirama cooes as he put a fresh cold towel on Madara's forehead .' How is this my fault ...' He mutters to himself .

' You let me fall into the ... I-ice cold water ... ' Madara says .

' It was an accident ! ' Hashirama defends himself .

' Idiot .'

Hashirama sobs a bit .' Sorry ... '

Madara sighs as he looks at him .' Get out ... I gonna sleep a bit .' 

' But I wanna stay with you ! '

' Hashirama ...' 

' Yes ? '

' Get out .' Before his sharrigan could glare at him, the other man was already out .' Sleep tight .' He quickly said .

The Uchiha sighs again and rolled at his side, trying to make himself comfortable to sleep .' Idiot .... ' He misses him already .

' And then he said to get out ! ' Hashirama wailed at Mito who came for a visit, which she now regrets even though she loves drama in Hashimada's love life .

Yes she calls them Hashimada and she will be damned if she can't .

' Well .. He is sick Hashirama what do you expect ? '

' That he wants me to cuddle with him of course ! ' 

' Then you will become sick, you think Madara won't feel guilty about it ? '

Both thought for a bit .' No .' As they both agreed .

' But still I am worried ... He is very ... Very sensitive if he becomes ill .'

Mito thought everyone was like that when they are ill so she ask anyway .' How so ? '

' Well .. '

' Hashirama how so .' 

' Like a ... Pregnant woman ...' He almost whispered the last part .

Mito stood up as she put on her shoes and left the house, Hashirama sighs bit relieved even he was confused by it .

Then he heard loud laughter and some crashing and then it was quiet .

' Excuse me .' Mito came back inside as she put her shoes away .' A pregnant woman ? '

' He can get very emotional .'

Before any can say everything they heard a loud scream .' Hashirama ! '

Both run upstairs thinking Madara was in trouble, but when they got in the room Mito stayed out as she saw Madara crying .

' D-don't go ... Don't go ...' Madara sobs Hashirama held him close .' Don't worry I am here ...'

' I felt so lonely .'

Mito's mouth fell open _this is not Madara, this is not Madara !_

Hashirama and Mito looked at each other, and Mito nodded going back downstairs leaving the house .

' W-was someone ...'

' No no .. No one was here, come let's go back to sleep .' 

' Nooo ..' Madara whines but he looked on as Hashirama also gets under the sheets .' You will get sick ...'

' Don't worry . '

' I will feel guilty ..'

' You do ? '

Madara yaws as he went closer to Hashirama .' Of course I do .... I love you ...'

Hashirama felt his heart beat faster as he smiled .' I love you too .'

Both fell asleep in each other arms till next morning .

While Madara got better, now Hashirama was sick .' You idiot Senju ! '

As he hit him on the head Hashirama whined .' You told me you will feel guilty and love me ! ' 

' I never said that ! '

Hashirama whined again as Madara sighed idiot Senju ...


	4. Hashirama is now sick

' Madara ! ' Hashirama whines as he coughs loudly, he opens his eyes tiredly as he stared at his lover .' Love me ! ' He whined again with his weak arms trying to grab Madara .

Who hissed as he was far away from him, standing in the corner of the room .' Stay down I mean it ! ' Madara shouted .

' Madara ! ' Hashirama whined again but let himself fall on the bed with a sad sigh .

Madara did not move first waiting for Hashirama to fall asleep as he makes his escape, his brother just has to deal with all this ! 

But the moment Madara made a sound when he thought the other was sleeping .' Madara ? Are you leaving me ! Noooo ! ' Hashirama jumped out of bed with a hissing cough making Madara hiss at his in anger, and run to the other side of the room .' Stay there ! You sick fool ! '

' Don't leave me ! '

' Hashirama .... ' Suddenly Hashirama sneezed into his hand, as he looked tired at it wanting to wipe it off his clothes Madara stopped him .

Big mistake ...

Madara throw the tisue box at him . ' Use those idiot ! '

Hashirama looked at him and then Madara went pale as he strenght his arm out with the snot on it .' Stay there ! ' Madara screamed as he throw a shoe, Hashirama kept coming .

Madara was so much in panic he forgot he was a ninja, as he leaned into the wall trying to kick him .' Are you kicking a ill person Mada-chan .' Hashirama teased as he smirked .

' Don't you dare Hashirama ! '

Neighbours hide under their beds as screams came from the Uchiha-Senju home .

' Is it over ? '

' Don't know let's stay till morning .' 

' Good idea .' Whispered the other as they lay in fear under the bed .

Madara looked at the burning remains of his clothes, as Hashirama whipes him nose off as he whines at the headache he feels .' Mada-chan ! ' 

' Shut it ! ' 


	5. Your brother is an asshole !

' Madara ? ' 

Madara did not answer as he was still laying down .' Madara ..' Hashirama whispered as he lay down next to him .' Leave me alone Senju .' Madara's voice tired ... And sad

Hashirama's heart breaks just hearing the sadness in his lovers voice .' Talk to me ...'

Madara sighs .' And what ? ' He says .' Talk to me please ... I am worried .'

' I know .'

' Then ...'

' Then what tell you what an asshole your brother is ! ' 

Hashirama doesn't know what to say, a part of him wants to defend Tobirama since he is his brother . But an other part of him doesn't because Madara is right, and Tobirama is an asshole about everything even he as brother can't defend that .

' I ... I am sorry ...'

' You don't have to apologize stupid ..'

' But it feels like I should, I did not defend you when Tobirama was ranting again to you ... Making you the villian while you helped everyone so much ...' Hashirama felt tears prick his eyes to get out .' I am sorry I am a bad lover, I don't even know what to do with myself ...'

Madara was quiet as he turned around and held Hashirama's hand in his own .' Love me .' 

Hashirama kissed his forehead .' I do love you .'

' Love me more ... I love you more then everything ...'

Hashirama smiled as he closes his eyes .' I also love you more then everything .'

' I know ...' Madara said quietly as he quickly kissed Hashirama on the lips, Hashirama's eyes open wide as he felt the contact .' M-Madara ...' He blushed hard .

' Shut up and sleep Senju .'

' But Madara ...'

' Sleep ...' And suddenly Madara was quiet as Hashirama hears light snoring .

Hashirama looked at him still shocked but then laughed as he also decide to close his eyes .

_I need to talk to Tobirama later, it has to stop for Madara ..._


End file.
